


Праведный гнев

by StayDead



Category: Original Work
Genre: #лесбиюль, Abusive Parents, Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Cyberpunk, Detectives, F/F, Lesbian Character, Swearing, What Was I Thinking?, a lot of swearing
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:01:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25072789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StayDead/pseuds/StayDead
Summary: Zhaojiabang - La PatienceHappy Avenue - cukoo





	Праведный гнев

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zhaojiabang - La Patience  
> Happy Avenue - cukoo

Скрип половиц, доносившийся с первого этажа, напоминал Саре ее дыхание, в которое она иногда вслушивалась, когда находилась одна. Такой же высокий и жалкий звук, который заставлял ее поморщиться и закатить глаза от раздражения. В районе грудной клетки трепетал аппарат искусственный вентиляции легких, от глубокого вздоха начиная жужжать чуть активнее и надоедливее, будто просыпаясь вместе со своей владелицей. Девушка провела рукой по нему, ощупывая стык металла и кожи, слегка нажимая на него. Затем провела по идеально округлым краям аппарата, ощущая небольшие царапины, то тут, то там. И даже одну трещину. Трещины — это плохо, когда дело касается того, что поддерживает твою жизнь, но что-то заставляет снова и снова возвращаться к ним, притрагиваться, обводить и слегка давить на эти свои слабые места. Возможно, потому что их она получила на работе, весьма неблагодарной, но такой влекущей и наполненной адреналином…

Ее аппарат одной из самых старых доступных на данный момент версий. Модели, существовавшие до него, и вовсе перестали выпускать в связи с тем, что они не справлялись с работой. Главная проблема состояла в том, что многие из них просто глохли. Внезапно. А вслед за ними глох и человек, но издавая не жалобный пилик, а предсмертный холодящий кровь хрип, в котором читались одновременно мольбы и проклятья. Так умер ее отчим, у него был аппарат этой же компании, но для поддержания работы сердца. По прошествии лет этот факт начал вызывать у Сары лишь безразличное пожимание плечами, хотя до этого хотелось раскрошить здания всех заводов, филиалов и магазинов этого гребанного «КиберТеха». Если бы его не существовало, то он бы умер задолго до встречи с ее матерью.

Думать об этом больше не хотелось, так что, натянув на себя черную майку, лежавшую рядом с кроватью на стуле и ярко-красные шаровары, Сара, почесывая бритый затылок и хмурясь на пробивающееся через окна солнце, встала и подошла к кровати в другом конце комнаты, внимательно рассматривая лежащую там девочку. Затем набрала как можно больше воздуха и, приложив ко рту ладони (почувствовав при этом похолодевшую за ночь кибернетическую руку), выдала слегка фонящим и будто проходящим через вентилятор голосом:

— ВСТАВАЙ, КЛЭР, ТЕБЕ ПОРА В ШКОЛУ, — и тихо засмеялась на кинутую в нее подушку и долгий стон.

— Во-первых, ты идиотка.

— Интересное начало. Помнишь, что Ма говорила по поводу ругательств? — девушка села на кровать к сестре и начала аккуратно тыкать ее пальцем «живой» руки в живот, от чего получила пинок. Нехилый такой, — А у.

— Пошла ты. Во-вторых, будить можно и нормально. Как-будто мне не хватает той тупой мелодии на будильник, которая у тебя стоит, — ругаться успевает так, как будто сна ни в одном глазу, а сама все еще утыкается лицом в простынь и пытается натянуть на себя одеяло.

— Фенг Чон исполняла традиционную музыку твоего народа. К тому же, достаточно красиво.

— Это старье для бабулек. Даже Ма такое не слушает. Мне кажется, она эту твою Чон тоже уже во снах страшных видит, — поддавшись пыткам медленной, но верной щекотки, Клэр все же поднимает голову и недовольно потирает лицо. Незнакомое и странное лицо, которое Сара видит впервые в своей жизни, хотя ее сестре уже четырнадцать, будто состоящее из кусочков паззла из разных наборов. Вроде, все правильно и соединяется в единую картину, но мозг кричит, что что-то не так. Она узнает эту стрижку, эту родинку на шее, но не лицо, — Если ты еще раз на меня с утра заорешь, то я тебе вмажу. Ты заебала. Я так больше не могу, ты такой фрик.

— Ты хоть внизу так не выражайся, а то потом опять будешь стонать о том, как не хочется мыть за всех посуду. А ты будешь.

Не дожидаясь новых возмущений, Сара слегка щелкнула сестру по незнакомому округлому носу и чмокнула ее в лоб, поднимаясь с кровати. Поверх майки оказывается накинута красная куртка с вышитыми золотыми нитками деревесными узорами на рукавах, которая придает ей окончательно отпадный вид. Все это было куплено на рынке за углом за безумные гроши, но это лишь придает каждому элементу шарм. Потертости – признак того, что это часто носили, а разве плохую вещь будут часто надевать?

— Ты выглядишь, как бюджетная косплеерша с фестиваля, — бормочат ей с кровати, на которой все же началось шевеление, обозначающее начало реального пробуждение.

— А ты как сестра этой бюджетной косплеерши.

— Я подам на тебя в суд за систематические оскорбления.

Она очень любит Клэр, даже если та и пытается ее в этом переубедить. Как минимум, потому что это ее сестра, а как максимум, потому что это ее сестра.

— Не засиживайся, по дороге повторишь все еще разок, — бросает девушка уже у двери, поднимая лежавшие у двери черные кроссовки, у одного из которых отсутствует шнурок. Хорошо, что он служил лишь декоративную функцию.

— Ни засизивайся, па дароги павтарись все…

Но это уже остается за дверью. Пусть лучше злиться на нее и в пределах их комнаты, чем на первом этаже, в окружении старомодных выходцев из Азии, не терпящих неуважения в свой адрес от «американившейся» молодежи. 

А вот, собственно и они. Внизу уже во всю кипит жизнь, так как старики и старушки привыкли просыпаться рано, что-то готовить, убираться, стирать, читать газеты, вязать, обсуждать поднявшиеся цены на рынке и то, какое же в этом году холодное лето. А лето действительно холодное, что не может не радовать в тайне Сару, так как это значит, что люди еще не скоро сменят свою одежду на что-то более подходящее привычному жару Ноклареса. К тому же, от жары так же требовалось прятать ее металлическую руку, чтобы та не перегревалась и не становилась для окружающих ее людей причиной ожога, а это создавало свои определенные неудобства. Девушка так же с легкой улыбкой на губах и игриво вздернутой бровью мысленно подмечала, что в прошлом году их волновала излишняя духота и "пекло", которое превращало их открытый для солнца район с большим количеством проживающих в настоящую духовку, где при всем этом все куски мяса двигаются, сталкиваются друг с другом и мечтают лишь о стаканчике воды и глотке чистого и не спертого воздуха.

— Доброе утро. Ты сегодня поздно проснулась, Сяо Бэнь, — скрипучий прокуренный голос, устало опустившиеся серые брови, которые опасно разрослись, вот-вот коснутся носа, бело-синяя пижама в полосочку и с огромной кислотно-зеленой заплаткой на плече (пострадали, надо сказать, шторы из ее комнаты).

— Доброе утро, Лао Ань. Да, слегка заспалась... Поэтому остаюсь без завтрака. Передадите Ма, что я перехвачу чего-нибудь по пути на работу? — пока Сара борется с первым кроссовком, чтобы надеть его на ногу, старик вздыхает и качает головой, явно недовольный таким ответом.

— Все ты куда-то спешишь, бежишь, торопишься... Тебе бы замуж, тогда и бы и посмирела, и успокоилась. Я знаю, я таких как ты и в свои годы видел. Тоже все носились, старались. А сейчас замужем и ничего, и тому довольны.

Сара продолжает улыбаться и кивать, как-будто внимает каждому мудрому слову предков, впитывая ее и проникаясь. Ее это нисколько не обижало и даже не злило. Злиться на стариков ей вовсе казалось чем-то странным. Наверное, и она в старости будет нести околесицу, никто от такого не застрахован. Нужно лишь дать им проговориться, а потом живи себе спокойно, зная, что тебя считают относительно послушной девочкой, хотя на самом деле ты можешь быть кем угодно и творить что угодно. Главное, чтобы подобные тирады не выдали Клэр сегодня с утра пораньше. Она итак проснулась раздраженной, так еще и дядюшка Ань сегодня отличался особой прыткостью. Обычно он грустно сидел на веранде, выпивая пару чашек чая (горячего, даже в самый пик жары) и листал детективы, особо их не читая, лишь громко возмущаясь, как можно писать такую предсказуемую пошлость. А тут вон, по первому этажу расхаживает, разговоры сам начинает.

— Конечно, Лао Ань. Но маме передадите? А то снова будет волноваться, — тот махнул на нее рукой, мол, конечно, как не передать-то, — Спасибо. 

Она слегка склонила голову и, натянув и второй кроссовок, пробежала до двери, по пути пожелав хорошего утра еще нескольким женщинам. Хорошо, что у одной из них был золотой зуб, а у второй огромная заколка в волосах. Тетушки Ву и Чжао. 

В лицо врезалась прохлада, затем смягчаясь и оглаживая ее щеки и волосы и начиная нежно играться с волосами на затылке. Отлично, будет легче бежать до работы. Точнее, сначала до рынка, где был ее любимый ларек с лунными пирожками. Не самый идеальный завтрак в ее жизни, но нужно чем-то жертвовать за лишние два часа, что она провела, наблюдая за своими трещинами и царапинами, синяками и шрамами, родинками и порезами. Подобное происходило нечасто, либо в случаях, когда что-то сжималось в груди невыносимым запутанным колтуном, дергаясь то в одну сторону, то в другую, но без возможности наконец распутаться. 15 лет. О да, такая дата не может не заставить зависнуть на порядочное количество времени, чтобы просто подумать. Подумать и снова отдалиться от момента, когда она все забудет и отпустит. Но не сегодня и даже не в этом году. Это, конечно, не повод для расстройства, но зато отличный повод для недосыпа, вредного завтрака и небольшой тренировки в виде спринта до места работы. Конечно, у всех сотрудниц есть ключи от их небольшого здания, размером с деревенский дом (который зачем-то сделали из камня и поместили в джунгли мегаполиса), но появляться позже своих подчиненных было как-то нечестно. Да и попросту как бы не была неприятна местами ее работа и даже с какой-то точки зрения грязна, Сара жила ей, хваталась за каждую лишнюю секунду и задание, которое получали они с командой, оставалась и боролась всегда до конца, как-будто это был ее последний день в этом здании, городе и попросту жизни.

Китайский квартал представлял собой огромный муравейник с кучей близко стоящих домов, не поднимавшихся выше пятого этажа. Если не жить в подобном всю жизнь, то можно и не осознавать, что там на самом деле может жить больше тридцати счастливых и не очень семей, а потому каждый дом становился своей маленькой провинцией. В этом было что-то, что тянуло Бэнь возвращаться каждый вечер домой. Не сказать, чтобы она была со всеми настолько дружна даже в их коммуне, не говоря уже о тех, что были напротив или вовсе в конце улицы, но этот человеческий улей обладал своим шармом. Как только девушка закрывала за собой дверь и, улыбаясь, здоровалась с кем-то, сидящим на кухне прямо у входа, ее словно окутывал теплый и нежный кокон, от которого хотелось разрыдаться прямо там, найти мать или сестру и броситься им в объятья. А еще здесь было невероятно красиво. Сара никогда не была на родине своей матери, но китайская (и в принципе Азии) манила, постепенно находя отголоски в ее стиле, предпочтениях и поведении. Старые фильмы ни черта не угадали, как преобразится их культура с приходом в их мир технологий, роботов и прочее. Они недооценили любовь и приверженность к традициям, так как именно тут было сложнее увидеть неоновые вывески, огромные голограммы с неизвестными госпожами, настойчиво что-то рекламирующими, и прочее. Здесь царил двадцатый век, это было местом ностальгии, сладкой выпечки, громких уличных торговцев за простыми деревянными прилавками и разъезжающих на велосипедах подростков, которые пытались успеть до третьего звонка в школу, а дети помладше играли на улице пыльными выцветшими мячами, обязательно попадая кому-то в голову или окно. Не то чтобы чье-то разбитое окно или головная боль приносили ей удовольствие, но... Это была ее жизнь. Это была жизнь тех, кто был ей близок по крови и по духу. И она не могла противостоять той цветущей радости, которая возникала, когда видела, что какие-то вещи, хотя бы в пределах этих жарких людных улиц, не поменялись. Возможности отправиться в сам Китай не было, но благодаря этой атмосфере всегда где-то рядом витало чувство того, что Сара дома.

— Четыре... Да, четыре лунных пирога. Мгм, спасибо.

Продавец как-то странно посмотрел на нее, протянув сдачу. Вроде, он новенький? Нет, точно новенький. Такой прически и серьги в ухе не было ни у кого, работающих здесь.

— Еще раз спасибо, до свидания! — в ответ ей не помахали.

— Опаздываешь, босс.

— Да! Я, вообще-то, специально пораньше пришла, блин! Ты вчера так распиналась, что к нас кровь из носу придет клиент, прямо с утра, нужно его встретить, а сама-а-а-а...

— Девочки, потише. Сара опоздала всего на пару минут.

— А еще принесла вам перекус, — Бэй улыбается и трясет пакетом с оставшимися пирогами. Посмеивается, когда Эмма подбегает и хватает сладости, чтобы отнести остальным барышням, уже сидящими за своими столами, а затем потягивается то влево, то вправо, разминая слегка ноющие от бега с препятствиями в виде толпы, где ей пришлось показать чудеса ловкости, лишь бы ни в кого не врезаться.

Детективное агенство "Сукебан" Сара открыла уже почти год назад. В этом помещении они уже практически год... В его атмосфере витали духи Эммы, цветочные, легкие, а потому к ним быстро привыкаешь, особенно если сидишь в одном помещении целый день. А еще лапшой, которую любит есть Наоми. Сомнительное удовольствие, учитывая количество острых специй, которые с каждым разом все увеличивались прямо пропорционально опасениям за гортань ее подчиненной. Стук тяжелых ботинок по половицам тоже принадлежит ей. Как и частое приглаживание своих волос, и тихий, но всегда уверенный голос, поставленный и четкий даже в критических ситуациях. Детали, казалось бы не связанные друг с другом, давали Саре намного больше, чем фотографии, стоящие у коллеги на столе, которые были для нее нерешаемой головоломкой, где смешивались глаза, носы, губы. Ее Бэй узнала бы везде. И дело даже не в том, что она высокая темнокожая женщина, чем ни одна другая знакомая Сары не могла похвастаться. Наоборот, это было что-то, что давно отошло на задний план, стало вторичным. Нежные поглаживания по плечам, сдержанные движения, тяжелые шаги. Официальный стиль в одежде, щелканье пальцев и задумчивая молчаливость. Все это было намного ярче и незабываемее в Наоми, чем что либо другое.

Иуда долго рассматривала пирожок и изображенный на нем рисунок, иногда поглядывая на растягивающуюся начальницу.

— Подожди. Босс. Ты сделала себе татуировки в честь... любимой сладости? — все взгляды резко обратились на руки Сары. На "живой" была черная татуировка, а на механической белая гравировка с одинаковым символом - крестом, концы которого кончались завитушками, глядящими внутрь знака и, как подобает традициям, были не округлыми, а с прямыми углами и четкими прямыми линиями, — Ты говорила, что это знак храбрости. 

"Босс" закатила глаза.

— Возможно, я слегка преувеличила. Но знаете, в них бывает такое количество сахара, а я в детстве ела их в таки количествах, что это действительно было храбро. Глупо и опрометчиво, но храбро, — все в комнате посмеялись, но Иуда все равно покачала головой.

— Могла бы честно сказать, не чужие все же, — ОНА иронично вздернула бровями, усмехаясь и наконец откусывая от лунного пирожка.

Эта девушка была чем-то. Ее было сложнее запомнить именно внешне, так как ее одежда, хоть и отличалась пестротой и узорами, менялась день ото дня и, кажется, ее наряды никогда не повторялись дважды, хотя, по словам самой дамы, она редко покупала что-то новое. Прическа тоже время от времени трансформировалась то в пучок, то в кудрявое безумство, то в уложенное занудство. Разные кольца кочевали с пальца на палец, а иногда их вовсе могло не быть. Зато ее голос и жестикуляция были одними на миллион. Кац могла бы стать актрисой, если бы ей было до этого дело. В каждом ее движении пальца или уголка губы чувствовалась харизма и, чего уж скрывать, насмешка над всеми остальными. Ее длинные пальцы постоянно перебирали что-то между собой, будь то карандаш или кольцо или просто какая-то мелочь, попавшаяся этим ловкачам, перебрасывающим свою жертву между собой. Причем, не было видно, когда предметы успевают сменяться друг с другом, потому что казалось, что делает Иуда это без остановок. Даже за пределами офиса.

— Ты же знаешь, как меня легко смутить, — на это ее удостаивают многозначительным взглядом - хмурым недоумением, смешанным с удивлением.

— Вот это новости. Это когда это ты успела превратиться в застенчивую даму, босс? Мне казалось, твои рассказы должны были взаимоисключить такое твое амплуа, разве нет?

— Оооо, _эти_ рассказы, — Эмма громко засмеялась, поправляя очки и обмениваясь смешливым взглядом с Наоми, которая покачала головой, но тоже улыбнулась. Ее смех был очень эмоциональным и иногда переходил в задыхающиеся хрипы, если шутка казалась девушке особо смешной. В первый раз это всех напугало до чертиков. 

— Да, эти. Почему только вы мне это припоминаете? В тот раз все подобным делились, — о да, пьяные рассказы о различной стыдобе случились примерно месяц назад, а ее боевые подруги все не хотят отпускать эти воспоминания.

— Ну, у нас как-то банально все было, а у тебя целый цирк с конями чуть ли не на каждый год, везучая ты наша.

Сначала Сару хотели назвать Джи. Когда она родилась без руки, то внезапно стало понятно, что везение это не ее конек. Что ж, это было, возможно, неверным решением, так как нигде, кроме потенциального имени, в жизни Бэй больше удача не маячила.

— Если ты решила дать прозвище, то я с ним категорически не согласна и подам в отставку, а вы тут сами разбирайтесь.

Эмма была максимально... обычной? Глазам редко было за что зацепиться в начале их знакомства, разве что за очки, пока они не наткнулись на улыбку. Широкую, постоянно присутствующую на лице, не скрывающую ни один из 32 зубов. По итогу, оказалось, что все ее эмоции такие же бурные и открытые, как и взрывной смех. Ее ребячество часто казалось напускным и излишне наигранным для посторонних, но в их коллективе всем было известно обратное. Непосредственность и открытость были дикостью для этих мест, а потому их концентрат оказался в одном человеке. В одной прекрасной барышне.

— Ой ну ладно тебе. Хорошо, не буду, но только для сохранения тебя на посту!

— Спасибо. А теперь, пора работать. Клиент будет с минуты на минуту и... Что у нас с делом на Хэрибор? Я, вроде, поняла, где они могут держать этого робота, но как-то все мутно, — Сара подошла к карте города, висящей на стене и отметила средних размеров кругом область на окраине города, к западу от и района, где уже начиналась территория более механизированная и городская.

— Я поспрашивала у информаторки, она говорит, что украденных у частников свозят по одному в квартиру к парню, который их и перепрограммирует. Это ведь не с заводов или магазинов, где это происходит пачками, тут есть возможность разгуляться и поработать, так сказать, "индивидуально", — Эмма подошла к той же карте и черным маркером отметила три крестика, — Вот здесь и здесь живут те нетраннеры, которые точно работают с "Живым Металлом". Третий - непонятно. Вроде сохраняет нейтралитет, но может и работать с ними, так как раньше чем-то подобным пытался заниматься, правда, для себя.

— Ага, — Сара задумчиво оглядела крестики, — Это все, серьезно? На такой большой участок? Я думала, у них там толпы хакеров.

— Они растут очень быстро, но в основном набирая обывателей. Многие люди, которые хоть что-то понимают в коде осознают, что то, чем они занимаются - бесполезная трата времени и ресурсов. Ну а те, которые берутся на них работать, в основном это не афишируют. Это все, кого удалось по каким-то догадкам и взломам найти. Думаю, если с ними переговорить, то получится найти кого-то еще.

— Ладно. Тогда я наведаюсь к тем, что поближе, а Наоми к этому неопределившемуся, — Наоми кивнула, это чувствовалось даже затылком, — Отправишь нам с ней данные. Адреса, имена, что-то по личности хотя бы базовое что-то.

В этот момент в дверь постучались.

— О, сейчас еще одна проблема нарисуется. Нужно тем более поскорее заканчивать с Хэрибором, — слегка повысив голос, Бэй продолжила, — Проходите, открыто!

  
Дверь отворилась и в проеме оказался мужчина в кислотно-зеленой майке с очень знакомым Саре символом.

— Блять, ложись! — она дернула Эмму вниз за собой, резко хватая ее рукав прямо в тот момент, когда незваный гость достал два пистолета.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> это было сложбно, но я постаралась  
> заранее спасибо за фидбек

**Author's Note:**

> На самом деле я не писала больше двух лет что-то адекватное И ТЕМ БОЛЕЕ ОРИДЖ, И ТЕМ БОЛЕЕ СО СВОИМИ ПЕРСОНАЖКАМИ, но с переходом на АО3 и в связи с лесбиюлем в моих лапищах появились силы!!!! Надеюсь. . .
> 
> Заранее спасибо всем, кто оценит и оставит фидбэк, люблю вас, девочки <3


End file.
